Breaking The Rules
by Meme-Ann
Summary: Earl's daughter Mikayla has been raised with one rule, she's never to date a pilot. When she meets Anthony she's ready to give up eveything, even her father.
1. Earl's daughter

Danny and Anthony landed their P-40's on the small strip next to Earl's mechanic runway and turned their engines off. Since Anthony finally realized that Sandra didn't want anything to do with him, he'd been spending quite a bit of time in the air. Anytime Danny wasn't out with Evelyn he'd join his friend for trip through the clouds.  
"Hey Earl there's something wrong with this plane, the throttle's sticking." Anthony called in his smooth Italian accent. "You better get someone to look at it."  
"Damn it Tony I ain't got time for this shit, can't you look at it?" Sergeant Earl Sistern hollered over the noise of the hanger  
"Not by myself."  
"Walker help him out."  
"No way I got a date with Evelyn in like an hour she'll kill me if I'm late." Danny stated as he exited in a hurry.  
"Fine Mickey come over here." Earl called to a mechanic that was half sticking out of the engine of a B-17. The young kid jumped down and as they got closer Anthony realized it was a girl  
"Yeah dad." She snapped her bubble gum and wiped her hand on the grease rag that hung from her belt.  
"Fusco's having trouble with his throttle you want to give him a hand." (Does that sound really gross to anyone else?)  
"Sure pop. Mikayla Sistern, everyone calls me Mickey" The girl extended her slender hand to Anthony  
"Anthony, but you can call me anything you want" He tried to sound smooth and failed miserably.  
"Yeah, let's go look at that plane." Mickey turned and headed to the P-40  
"He'll catch up with you." Earl told his daughter  
Anthony's eyes followed Mikayla cross the garage, she had long sand colored her that she held back in a braid and hazel eyes, and from what he could make out of her that was covered in a monkey suit she was built.  
"Touch her Fusco and I'll kill you." Earl's warning pulled Anthony back to the real world  
"Yes sir."  
  
THREE HOURS LATER  
"I can't figure out what the hells wrong with this plane." Mickey came out from under it  
"I think we may working on this damn thing to Christmas." Anthony agreed  
"I recon, hey you wanna go get somethin' to eat?"  
"Yeah alright, meet me at the Black Café in twenty minutes okay."  
"Yup."  
  
The bell on the café door jingled as it opened and Anthony looked up as Danny, Evelyn, Gooze, his girlfriend Tabitha-Joyce, Billy, Barbara, Red and Betty walked in.  
"Hey Tony." Billy sat down in the chair next to Anthony and pulled Barbara into his lap.  
"Ah hi guys, umm if you don't mind I'm waiting for someone." Anthony told then sort uncertain, he was starting to think Mikayla wasn't going to show up.  
Evelyn smiled at him sympathetically, e was obviously trying to retain some pride over then fact, he was a handsome guy forced to spend Saturday night alone.  
"Are you suffering from delusions again Tone?" Danny ribbed  
"NO there really is a girl coming to meet me here."  
"Sorry I'm late." Mikayla walked over to the group from the entrance   
Anthony's eyes almost fell out of his head when he saw her. She looked fantastic she had put on makeup and curled her hair. In the white and lilac dress she had put on Tony could really get a look at her body. Mikayla was quite possibly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.  
"It's alright I wasn't worried, I knew you'd show." He lied  
Everyone else's jaw dropped at the sight of the vision that was seemingly there for dinner with Anthony.  
"Mickey these are my friends"   
"Mikayla Sistern." Mickey smiled  
"Sistern isn't Earl's last name?" Gooze observed  
"It ought to be I'm his daughter." Mickey sat down and pulled out a menu ignoring the eyes she could feel burning into the back of her head.  
  
"So tell me about you." Anthony inquired across the table after his buddies had all gone home.  
"Well I'm 19, I love you fly and work on planes, I'm a crack shot with a gun, an excellent poker player and hate dressing like this." Mikayla quipped pointing at her dress "I guess I'm not real lady like on the count that dad raised me by himself."  
"Oh yeah what about you mom?"  
"She died when I was born I never knew her."  
"Oh I'm sorry."  
"Don't be, I know my dad's a real hard ass on you guys but he's an awesome father. A little over protective but nobody's perfect." She flashed her thousand watt grin and the instantly it faded  
"What is it?" Anthony turned to see what had soured her mood as was picked up out of his chair by his collar.  
"I told you to stay away from my daughter Fusco." Earl's eyes were wild as Tony's feet came off the ground  
"Daddy put him down, dad you're hurting him stop it, he can't breathe." Mikayla was panicked voice turned the heads of everyone in the diner.  
"Mickey go get in the truck." He said bitterly  
"But pop…."  
"I don't want to talk about it, go get in the truck now. And as for you" He dropped Anthony back into his seat and brought his face to centimeters from Tony's " Stay away from my little girl" 


	2. The dance

* Thank you Cat Nicci and Holli for reviewing. And extra thanks to Cat for encouraging me to write about Anthony. *  
  
  
Anthony was up before reveille played the next morning, he had showered and shaved and even splashed on some cologne before his friends woke up.  
"Tony what the hell are you doin'?" Billy scratched his chest as he walked into the bathroom  
Anthony smiled triumphantly  
"I'm going down to Earls to see Mickey."  
"I could be wrong but aren't you forbidden to see her?"  
"No, I'm forbidden to date her." Tony spat his tooth paste into the sink and wiped the excess off his mouth with the back of his hand  
"I wouldn't go screwing with Earl's girl if I was you." Billy informed him as he started to pee in the urinal on the adjacent wall.  
"Well Billy, buddy you are not me." Anthony pointed at his friend and winked at him.  
"If Earl comes after your ass, don't come here looking for me to bail you out."  
"Bye Billy." Anthony flipped his collar and left  
  
He looked around the garage before he went in no sign of Earl. Perfect. All he had to do was find Mikayla whisk her off to a secluded corner of the hangar. There was a hand full of mechanics tinkering with the planes and a few pilots milling around waiting to go up but no Mickey.  
"Hey Mickey, bring that 2/8 inch socket." One of the guys called  
"Coming." Tony heard her respond but he still didn't see her. Then she was right in front of him. Her long blonde hair tucked under her hat and her slim body shrouded in her cover alls.  
"What are you doing here Anthony? My dad'll flip." She poked him in the stomach with the wrench  
"I had to see you, beside thought maybe we could work on my P-40 a little more." He gave her a cocky smile and Mickey's knees went weak.  
"Let me bring Dave his wrench, then we can get started." Mikayla had this cute little wiggle in her walk and as she started off Anthony couldn't help but watch her.  
  
They worked on that darn plane for hours fixing everything from shocks to gas caps. They talked like old friends and goofed around. It was like Anthony Fusco and Mikayla Sistern was written in the stars somewhere.  
"Do you wanna go, the dance of tonight?" Anthony asked her way out from left field  
Mickey but her lip and thought about it  
"I'd like to, but what about my father? Trust me last night is mild compared to what he could do."  
"It doesn't have to a date, hell say you're going out with a group my friends are going." He smiled counting the small sprinkling of freckles on her nose.  
"Does this mean I have to wear a dress?"  
"Girls tend to do that from time to time."  
"I only have the one I had on yesterday."  
"Well then buy one, I like my girls to look like girls."  
"Nervy bastard." She shoved him playfully.  
"I try."  
"Come here." Mickey beckoned him with her finger and when he leaned forward she wiped a droplet of sweat from his cheek. Smearing the axel grease that coated her hands on it in the process.  
"Thank you so much." Tony snorted rubbing the grease with the bottom of his tee shirt. "I gotta get going I gotta an assignment in ten minutes. I'm gonna send one of my friends to take you shopping' for a dress, I'm payin'."   
"Okay."  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
"Excuse me are you Mikayla Sistern?" A tall plump girl in a nurse's uniform tapped Mickey on the shoulder  
"Yeah that's me, Mickey." Earl's daughter took a long drag of her cigarette "You are?"  
"Oh I'm Anthony's friend Martha, he said you needed some help shopping. Shopping is my line of expertise. Well after nursing of course. You ready?"  
"As I'll ever be."  
  
"Oh I like that one." Martha complimented as Mickey walked out of the dressing room in an olive green dress. "It matches your eyes."  
"Does it really look good, I 'm not a dress up girl." Mickey looked at her reflection uncomfortably. "Will Anthony like it?"  
"Trust me you're gonna knock his sox off."  
  
AT EARL'S HOUSE  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Earl queried as he sat puffing on his cigar  
"To the dance daddy." Mickey tried to make a break for the door.  
"That wouldn't be a date would it? Because you know my rule Mickey no pilots."  
"I know dad all the girls are going, Anthony are just friends, you really need to relax."  
"Mikayla don't get mouthy with me."  
"Yes sir sergeant." Mickey saluted her father.   
Earl glared at her before she gave him the puppy dog eyes and he softened  
"Get out of here be back before midnight."  
"Thank you Daddy." Mickey threw her arms around her fathers neck, kissed his cheek and ran out the door.  
  
AT THE DANCE  
  
"Oh my would you look at the girl that just walked in." Joe stated to the rest of the group.  
"Tell me when you see Mickey come in, she's all that matters." Tony sipped his beer uninterested, then he felt a tap on his shoulder  
"Hey soldier is this seat taken?"  
"Mickey oh my god." Anthony stood up and took her hand. Joe felt a little let down to hear the chick he'd been eyeing was Tony's date.  
"Martha here is a world class shopper, shall we dance?" Mikayla smiled  
And they danced, they danced until they felt as though they were the only two people on the floor. As their bodies were held close to each other their eyes met. Then their lips met and chills shot up Tony's spine. Until the were yanked apart by ruff hands. And Mikayla was dragged away screaming  
"Daddy put me down." 


	3. Dec. 6th

Mickey sat on the couch, her hazel eyes glistening with unshed tears.  
"You stay here." Earl commanded as he cocked his shotgun  
Mikayla positioned herself between the gun and the door. Her body trembling, she was unsure if her father was drunk or just crazy.  
"Dad I'm not letting you out this door with that gun."  
"Mickey, you get out of my way, now girl." Her father's breath reeked of whiskey as he talked and she thought he really would kill Tony if he found him.  
"No daddy." Mikayla averted her eyes to the stained carpet below her feet.  
"What?"  
"I said no daddy, I've never said no to you before now, but you can't hurt Anthony. He didn't do anything wrong, all he did was like me."  
Earl's face softened   
"Look Mickey, I'm not gonna shoot Anthony, but you gotta promise me one thing. Promise me you won't see him again. You know how I feel about these pilots."  
"I know dad but I don't know why you hate them."  
"It doesn't matter, just stay away from Tony."  
"I love him Daddy." Mikayla whispered to her gruff father.  
"You what?" Earl stared at her in disbelieve.  
"I love Anthony Fusco and I'm not gonna stay away from him no matter what you say."  
Earl's eyes flashed once again with rage this time at his only child, his precious little girl.  
"Get out!" He shouted "No child under my roof is gonna be in love with a god damn fly boy."  
"You want me to move out because I love Tony Daddy?" Mickey was confused  
Earl thought about it for a second then said  
"No just get out of my face before I shoot you instead."  
"Don't worry about it Daddy, I won't be back." She screamed slamming the front door closed behind her as she exited the house.  
AT THE HULA HUT  
  
"Oh come on now Tony, it's no time to be depressed, you'll make a guy feel unwanted." Rafe raised his shot glass. The look on Anthony's face seemed to match the feeling Rafe had in his stomach. One where you lost you're best girl and best friend at the same time.  
"Yeah Tony is that anyway to treat a real hero?" Billy asked over his tequila.  
The guys were deep in conversation when Danny entered the bar and other wise distracted Rafe. It didn't bother Anthony all that much he was only faking interest in the discussion anyway. It's not that he didn't like having Rafe back, he had missed his friend, but at that point in time all that mattered was Mickey. Finding her, seeing her and being with her. He walked away from the bar looking at the ground they had all been, kicked out when Danny and Rafe went after each other.  
"Anthony there you are I've been looking all of the Island for you." The female voice that came from behind him wasn't Mikayla's but he recognized it instantly.  
"Hi Sandy." He turned around a somber expression on his tanned face.  
Sandra batted her long lashes at Tony and stepped little closer to him.  
"It's getting late Anthony would you mind walking me home?"  
"I really can't right now Sandra I gotta find a way to get a hold of Mickey."  
"You know Tony, Earl isn't letting you see and she doesn't seem to be putting up that much of a fuss. I on the other hand am standing directly in front of you." For someone that was quite prudish at times Sandra was coming on pretty strong and Anthony was almost falling for her charms  
"Sandy you only wanna be bothered with me now cause I ain't all over you anymore."  
"Maybe." Sandra stated in her most seductive voice and leaned forward pressing her lips to Tony's. They heard someone clear their throat in the shadows. Neither saw the face of the person, but Anthony got a tight feeling in the pit of his stomach that very instant. He slunk back from Sandra, his hands shaking knowing he'd never be able to talk himself out of this situation.  
"Mickey I'm so sorry."  
Mikayla stepped into the light, her eyes were brimming with tears but she wouldn't let them fall. She was too tuff a girl to give Tony the satisfaction of knowing he'd broken her. That she was ready to leave her father, to be the women that Anthony Fusco needed in his life.  
"Doesn't take you very long to move on does it Anthony!"  
"Mickey baby, it's not what it looks like." Tony reached out his arms and grasped her trembling shoulders.  
"Don't touch me Tony!." She shrieked jerking free from his hands "Don't call me baby! It's not what it looks like? So you weren't just kissing Sandra? I must've been hallucinating."  
Anthony was speechless as he pondered what he could say to avoid loosing Mikayla forever. Sandra however was over flowing with things to say.  
"I guess it was what it looked like then. Don't take it personal Mikayla, Tony's been pining for me for months now."  
Mickey sniffled her tears  
"So I've heard, though I was told he was over that."  
"I think the only thing Tony's over is you." Sandy snapped and Mikayla at a loss for anything else to say turned on her heels and ran off into the night. Anthony stood silent for a second trying to keep his hot Italian temper under control. Finally he looked Sandra dead in the eye and said the first negative thing he'd ever sad to a women  
"Sandra, you are the biggest bitch I've ever met. Stay away from me and stay away from Mickey, do you hear me?" With that he setout after Mikayla.  
Mickey pushed the front door open with weak arms and collapsed to her knees in tears, just inside the house. Earl came from the living room and stood above his sobbing daughter.  
"What happened Mikayla?"  
"I…I …I caught Tony kissin' someone else."  
"Oh Mickey honey." Earl dropped down next to her and pulled her into a hug "It's okay Daddy's here."  
When Anthony finally made it to Mickey's house, Earl was waiting for him shotgun loaded and in hand. He cocked it as Tony walked up the drive and Anthony threw his hands up.  
"Earl take it easy."  
"Take it easy? Give me one good reason why I should pump you gut full of lead." Earl spat like venom  
"Because I love you daughter Sergeant and I never meant to hurt her, I'd never do that." Tony pushed passed Earl and ran up to the front door bang and yelling  
"Mickey, open the door, I love you baby."  
Mikayla stood with her arms crossed and her back against the door as he pounded without it.  
"Go away Tony." She whimpered loudly sliding down the door and landing in a heap on the floor.  
Anthony walked back to the barracks, his mind racing the entire time. He's broken her hear ruined all they had. What would he do to fix it? Could he fix it? Looking around the room he noticed Danny and Rafe hadn't returned yet but that didn't concern him. So he settled into bed for an unsound sleep, hoping tomorrow would be a brighter day. Tomorrow would be December 7th 1941. 


	4. The date which will live in imphamy

The next morning the pilots in Anthony's squadron were awoken from their drunken slumber when they heard Red rush in., a horrified stutter spewing from his lips. They'd yelled at him to be quiet, none of them really prepared to get up prier to noon on that bright warm Sunday. That was until Red finally managed to get out his warning at the very same time the barracks were ripped apart by bullets.  
"The Japs are here!" Red whaled  
The guys jumped from their beds running out the door in their civvies grabbing pants on their way.  
They ran to their planes moving as though hells hounds were snapping at their heels. The Zeros strafed down the rows, bullets shredding the medal flesh of the P-40s. They were terrified racing across the tarmac their feet scarcely touching the ground. Anthony, Billy and Red zipped along trying to avoid being caught in the torrential downpour of shells that was raining down on them.  
" Get some ammo for the 50 Cal! Get the 50 Cal." Billy yelled jumping into the bunker that surrounded it. Unfortunately that was also the very bunker that the Japanese let go of a bomb into moments later and Billy became dust. Red and Tony watched as their friend was vaporized. Their hearts stopped beating for a second in that second their innocence was gone but their vulnerability was doubled.  
Danny and Rafe had mean while arrived in Danny's black Buick and now the remaining members of their crew climbed into the car and tore of toward Earl's mechanic field, they needed to get to planes.  
Mikayla was running around like a chicken with her head cut off, trying to fix the last 3 planes that weren't running properly. She knew the garage like that back of her hand but in the state of chaos nothing seemed to be where it belonged. Minutes ago Earl had received a call from Danny saying to get the planes ready, we were being attacked by the Japanese. Mickey heard her father bark that he needed more ammo, followed by the squeal of car brakes. She walked to the front of the hangar as the car full of young soldiers unloaded. But the only one she really saw, was Anthony. She smiled to herself despite the seriousness of the situation, for even as they were being ambushed by the enemy, Tony had still managed to put on his Brooklyn Dodgers hat. The men ran inside to avoid being slaughtered by the enemy planes that whizzed over head and as Tony past her he gave her a look of complete sorrow. The look of a man that had lost his best friend. She wouldn't learn until later why.  
The guys rushed into the hangar and broke open the ammunition locker to fight back if even in the smallest way. Mickey took up a sniper rifle and held the site up to her eye. Joe being a chauvinistic jerk tired to take it from her, to which she said  
"Joe if you don't gimme back my gun the Japs won't get the chance to kill ya , cause I will."  
Needless to say she got it back.  
"We got high level bombers they're gonna bust this hangar wide open.." Earl hollered picking up his shotgun "Grab the 50 let's move."  
They all ran to the sandbag bunker and coward from the enemy aircraft. That's when the usually quiet Danny Walker and a guy that looked an awful lot like Anthony's "dead" training buddy Rafe started giving orders. Anthony was to stay on the ground and help Red run the 50 caliber machine gun, Mickey wasn't sure if she liked that or not because in the air Tony would be more likely to be shot at but would be more likely to get away as well. Dave, Joe ,Danny and Rafe were to take up the only four working planes. And Gooze was to get to the next bunker and lay down more cover fire, Mikayla was going with him. Her thoughts of simple fear were replaced with sheer terror when Dave's plane was blown up prier to him leaving the hangar. Mickey watched her friend burn to death and was power less to stop it Next was Joe's no one knew which of the three planes that were behind him fired the bullet that killed him, but then that didn't matter.  
Mikayla stood frozen in trepidation as she watched Anthony on the wing of Danny's plane, if the Japs shot at Danny right then ,she'd lose Tony. Despite being mad at him, she really did love him and if something happened to him she didn't know what she'd do. When he jumped down and Danny and Rafe started taxing down the runway, Mickey finally let out the air she'd been holding in her lungs. Then she followed Gooze to the pill box to cover them.  
When their adversaries eventually fled the Hawaiian skies the rag tag group of defenders, sat silently on the destroyed airstrip, smoking cigarettes and reflecting on what they had just survived. Mikayla stood a few feet to the left of them letting her pulse return to a regular rate. She watched Anthony a while, that day she had come too close to losing him for comfort. She walked over to where he was seated, he was dirty and sweaty but still wearing his Dodgers cap. Mickey sat down beside him, putting her hand on his. Anthony turned his head to her, his eyes begging for forgiveness for something that Mikayla had already forgotten. She squeezed his hand to show him everything was alright, yet his handsome face boar a look of loneliness. That's when Mickey realized Billy wasn't there, in fact she hadn't seem him all morning, Anthony truly had lost his best friend. Mickey cuddled closer to him, trying to give as much support as she could. He slipped him arm around her and pulled her into his lap, resting his head on her shoulder. Earl stopped abruptly in front of his lovely daughter and her man, they both looked up at him, neither saying anything, nor caring what he had to say. But Earl did something that both impressed and shocked them. He stood there looking at his little girl realizing she no longer was his little girl. He simply nodded his head at them and walked away.  
"Does that mean I can kiss you?" The Brooklyn native looked at her longingly  
"I hope so." Mikayla leaned forward and brushed her lips to his. In that fleeting instant there was nothing else but the and their love. No death or destruction, no pain or war, just Anthony Roland Fusco and Mikayla Louise Sistern.  
"You stay here." Anthony instructed Mickey as the men prepared to go out in search for other survivors and to help in anyway possible.  
"Are you serious?" Mikayla gave him a cockeyed glance "Anthony I'm not stayin' here."  
"Mickey…"  
"Tony…"  
Anthony sighed, it was sweet of her to worry, but it wasn't safe. So he told her that.  
"Not safe, why because I'm a girl? I'm just as tuff as half you guys. And you can't make me stay here."  
Her boyfriend through up his hands in defeat and shook his head with a smile. That was why he loved her.  
"Baby, why don't you go over to the hospital. I bet my friends could really use you over there."  
"Two reasons 1) I'm not good at medical stuff I'd probably kill someone 2) Sandra will be there."  
Anthony gave her puppy dog eyes  
"Please baby that'll be the least dangerous place for you if the Japs come back."  
Mikayla realized then how much he cared for her, he'd already lost his best friend that day, watched him killed. Now all he wanted was to protect her.  
"Okay Tony, I'll go to the hospital." She kissed him gently and set off in the opposite direction.  
The snowy white hospital floor was a thick matte of red and Mickey slipped on the blood as she enter. The crystal ocean that could be seen from the hospital windows and was once a source of comfort to bed ridden patients was now stained scarlet red. The same red the wings the Japanese planes displayed, the same red in the land of the rising sun's flag but also the same red as in ours.  
"Ev, Evelyn ," She called to the young dark haired head nurse  
Evelyn turned slowly praying she wasn't being called to a new patient.  
"Mikayla, what's wrong why are you here?"  
"I wanted to help."  
"Well…. Fellow me." Evelyn led her into the room the burn victims had been put in. There was nothing but scorched skin and pain in every direction. Her nose was immediately assaulted by the smell of charred flesh. "Here." Ev handed her a spray bottle filled with antiseptic.  
"What do I do with this?" Mickey queried puzzled  
"Spray them. I'll be in the other room, call if you need me." She got to the door and turned around "Mickey have you seen Danny and Rafe are they alright?"  
"They're both fine."  
Evelyn heaved a sigh of relief and went back to work.  
Hours past before things were under control again, before the nurses and Mikayla could take a breather. She was sitting in a heap on the floor of ward five with the other girls, when Tony, Rafe, Danny, Gooze and Red walked in.  
Barbara looked up from her patient scanning the face of the pilots as they came in, without Billy. Anthony walked over to her and wrapped her in a bear hug letting her cry on his shoulder. That was also when Red noticed there was no Betty.  
"B-B-Betty where's, where's B-B-Betty?"  
Evelyn put her hand on his shoulder tenderly, speaking softly  
"I'm sorry Red."  
Red stuttered when he was upset everyone knew it, yet it rang out clear as a bell when he screamed  
"Not Betty, god no not my Betty."  
That was the straw that broke the camels back, when Red lost it so did everyone else. Evelyn crumbled into Danny's eyes, Rafe looking on. Anthony past Barbara to Gooze and ran to Mikayla's side while Martha and Sandra hold on to Red. Together they all broke down. 


	5. Mickey's first time

The two woke up the next morning on Mikayla's porch swing, Anthony had walked her home the night before and they'd stayed together on the swing until both were asleep. Earl had covered then with a sheet before going to bed and when Anthony's eyes opened at first he thought he was back in his barracks. Until he realized Mickey was asleep in his arms.  
"Good morning." Anthony smiled and kissed Mikayla's cheek as she began to squirm and wake up.  
"Only because you're still here with me." She managed groggily as images of the prier day came flooding back.  
"I better get going there's a lot of stuff to get done to day, there's still men trapped in the Arizona."  
"I'm coming too. Don't give me that look Fusco, I'm going to help whether you like it or not."  
"Okay, I'm not gonna argue with you, go get dressed. But I'm telling you no one's going to let you help because you're a girl."  
When Mickey cam out of the house she was wearing a huge tee shirt and corduroys that hid her figure perfectly. She looked more like a Michael than a Mikayla.  
"Do I look to much like a girl now?" She spun around, her long blonde hair twirling around her face. Anthony only laughed at her and pulled his cap off placing it on her head. She tucked her hair up under neither it and grinned  
"Now do I look like a girl?"  
"No, so don't expect me to kiss you in front of people." His arm snaked around her waist and pulled her to his side  
"Then shut up and kiss me now." Mickey commanded him  
So he a did a soft gentle kiss like any other one they had ever shared. Yet somehow this one meant something more to both.  
  
In Mikayla's disguise she really looked like a Mickey and everyone welcomed with open armed the extra hands. Not a soul concluded she was a girl all they realized was she was a good worker. As she and Tony crossed the length of Hickam field she sensed a great despair seize Anthony, yet he said nothing to her.  
"Honey what's wrong?" Mickey touched his arm lightly  
Anthony turned to her, his eyes glistening without the assistance of his clove oil.  
"This is where Billy… Oh my god." he bent down and picked up a mangled piece of metal from the ground. It was a pair of dog tags, under the soot and oil read the name "William Carlson." Billy.  
  
Anthony's lips began to quiver s he stuffed the tags in his pocket for Barbara. And Mikayla worried about him so much.  
"Let's go back sweetie."  
"No, Mickey I'm not the only one that lost a friend here yesterday. Now if you want to go home go, but I'm staying." He snapped and Mikayla shied away.  
"Alright Tony." She was hurt by the way her beau had just was acting and she wonder off to help some where else. She had just assisted in lifting a broken plane wing off a seventeen year old private that was strapped beneath it when her identity was discovered.  
"Thanks Corporal Fusco, you've been a great help." A Marine Lieutenant looked at Anthony's jacket which she had been wearing and read the name.  
Mickey smiled  
"Actually it's Mikayla Sistern." She stated walking away, leaving the officer gaping after her.  
  
It took almost a week for things to be settled enough to have a funeral. As far as the see could see lay a vast ocean of American flags. Each another life cut short simply because the person the person who lived it dared to stand for their country. Mickey walked by Dave's coffin and whispered a soft goodbye. Joes' was so much more difficult. She remembered what she'd said the week before about killing him. And wanted so desperately to take those words back, she could though that would always be the last thing she had said to him.  
Mikayla felt Anthony's arms come tightly around her waist and she leaned her head back into his chest. They walked down the rows of caskets shrouded by the stars and stripes, stopping briefly at Billy's. He had no body to bury, so instead they laid to rest his dress uniform. He deserved that much, he fought just as hard as anyone else. Then they rejoined the group at Betty's, where again they all cried together.  
Danny and Rafe were called away suddenly by a Major and disappeared, Red, Gooze and Anthony the same soon after.  
  
Mikayla had already gone home and changed into the pants when Tony came knocking on her door.  
"Hey." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the house.  
"Mickey," Anthony took her hands in his and directed her to sit " I've got to tell you something."  
"What is it?"  
"I've been reassigned, I'm going state side in an hour and ½."  
"For what?"  
"I don't know it's top secret."  
"Top secret that means you're more likely to get killed doesn't it?" Tears began to twinkle in her hazel eyes and Anthony's heart felt like it was being ripped out.  
"Oh please baby don't cry."  
"Don't go… I've got a really bad feelin' about this."  
"Mickey baby I gotta go it's my duty." He kissed the corner of her eye as another tear trickled down her cheek.  
"I know." Her words were muffled by Anthony's shirt as she clung to his chest. Tony closed his eyes to keep in his own emotions, he held her tightly, rocking back and forth. Mikayla sat up suddenly and looked him in the eyes  
"Let's go to my room."  
"Mikayla we don't have to do that." Funny how just months before he had used the potential of war to try and bed Sandra. And now here he was on the brink of a mission that could possibly end his life being noble.  
"Anthony if for any reason you don't come back I don't want to live knowing I missed the chance to give myself to you."  
She led him to her room locking the door behind them. If Earl caught them he really would shoot Tony. She stood at the foot of the bed that Anthony sat on with a confused look on her face.  
"What's wrong baby?" He asked her tenderly  
An embarrassed red flooded her pale face  
"I don't know what to do."  
"Mikayla have you ever done this before?"  
Mickey shook her head and Tony sighed  
"Forget it then, Mickey your first time isn't going to be like this. It should be special."  
"If it's with you Anthony it will be I love you." That was the first time she had said that to him and it caught him off guard. "I want this."  
  
Anthony nodded standing up and walking over to her. He kissed her gently on the neck and then hard and passionately on the lips. He had always been soothing with his kisses. This time their lips felt as thought they were on fire. Mikayla wrapped her arms around his neck and running his fingers through his thick black hair. Tony carried her to the bed and instantly in strong ruff hands turned to velvet as the caresses her skin. He could bare to hurt her in anyway. She let out a small yelp and the bit her lip hoping he wouldn't hear. He did though and if it wasn't for the desire he could see in Mickey's eyes Anthony would've stopped right then.  
"I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered when they had finished  
"You didn't" She murmured though he truly had. Tears continued the flow down her face "I'm just so scared I'm going to lose you."  
Tony swallowed hard and made a promise he couldn't keep."  
"Mickey no Japs or Germans are keeping' me from you. I love you Mikayla Sistern , with all my heart." 


	6. Love letters

Anthony was surprised not to see Mikayla waiting inside he hanger as he approached the plane that'd bring him to his destination. But he did see Earl.  
  
"Hey Fusco, com'ere a minute."  
  
Tony walked over to Earl a bit nervous and wondering if Earl attacked, could he fight him off with his duffel bag.  
"Yeah Earl?"  
  
"Tony we both know I don't like the idea of my little girl seein' you. Her whole life the only rule I ever gave her id 'Don't get too attached to pilots.' So she goes and breaks the rules by fallin' in love with you."  
  
"Is there a point to this Sarg.? Because I gotta get goin'." Anthony shifted from side to side uncomfortably.  
  
"Do you know why I don't like pilots Fusco?"  
  
"No Earl, I don't, Mickey don't either."  
  
"I've got two reasons, I had two brothers. They were twins, three years older then me. 1917 came and the U.S. joined the war in Europe. They decided they wanted to join the Army, be pilots. I wanted to follow 'em, but my momma begged me not to, said I was her baby and she couldn't bare to lose me. So I became a military mechanic. My brothers never came back alive. Killed in action, I was alone. It still hurts, I never told Mikayla cuz I couldn't even talk about it without crying. I didn't want Mickey to ever have to feel that. But its to late she already went out and fell in love with you. So you better come back."  
  
"I will sir." Tony nodded and extended his hand, surprisingly Earl took it. "I can't promise you I'll be able to give her everything she wants, but I can promise she'll never go without love or happiness."  
  
"I'm gonna hold you to that."   
  
And the younger soldier got on the plane.  
  
  
WEEKS LATER  
  
"Come on Mickey, you haven't touched your sandwich." Mikayla, Martha, Evelyn, Barbara and Sandra all sat around a table at the Black Cat, eating their now weekly Saturday lunch.  
  
"I don't fell much like eatin' Martha, I haven't gotten a letter from Anthony in two weeks."  
  
Sandra made a small noise in the back of her throat, almost like a repressed giggle, which Mickey ignored and continued talking.  
"Ev, have you received a letter from Danny recently?"  
  
Evelyn pulled the cheeseburger she was devouring from her mouth long enough to say.  
"Yes, yesterday."  
  
Barbara remained silent throughout the entire conversation, she missed Billy so much, she almost wanted to run through the street screaming.  
  
Martha however tried to lighten the mood  
"I got an idea, Mickey why don't you give Evelyn your food. She's been eating like a pig these past few months."  
  
"She is eating for two these days." Sandra pointed out  
  
  
"I'm starting to think it maybe triplets." Evelyn smiled dumping more ketchup on her fries.  
  
"I gotta go guys, my dad wanted me to go over to the hanger and do a tune up on a B-25." Mikayla fibbed pushing herself up from the table.  
  
"Alright Mikayla, hey don't worry okay. Tony's just probably busy." Sandra said across the table. She had to at least appear to be kind to Mikayla with her friends around.  
  
"Yeah, you know Danny is a better pilot then Anthony, maybe he has to practice less or something, so he's got time to write Evelyn." Barbara agreed  
  
"Yeah maybe." Mickey forced a smile and left the restaurant.   
  
Mikayla opened the door to her house and found a letter from Tony smiling back at her from the kitchen table. She sighed picking it up and clutched it to her heart. She settled on the arm chair in the family room and peeled off the top of the envelope.  
  
'Dear Mickey,  
  
We found out today what our mission will be, but I can't tell you right now what it is. Top secret stuff you know. But I'm sure you'll be proud of me, when I get back. It's something we can tell our grandkids about.'  
  
"Grandkids?" Mickey thought out loud.  
  
'Yes, Grandkids.' The next line read 'How many kids do you think we'll have? Course we got to settle down, I'm going to have to leave the Army. Do you want to live in Hawaii or would you be willing to come with me back to Brooklyn? I have to go baby the Captains McCawley and Walker are trying to read this letter as I write it. I love you Mickey.  
Anthony'  
  
Mikayla smiled he mentioned children, grandchildren and moving yet nothing about marriage. But still, she knew.  
  
*~*  
  
"Mickey huh?" Danny raised his eye brows.  
  
"Yeah" Tony put his pencil down with a goofy grin.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day Anthony Fusco would find 'the girl'." Rafe curled up on his bunk.  
  
"Ah, come on now Rafe you know every girl Tone meets is 'the girl'. First it was Debbie, then Katherine, then Grace, then Sandra and now Mikayla." Danny razzed  
  
Anthony's smile faded slightly as he looked at his friends  
"She really is 'the one' guys. I'm gonna ask her to marry me when we get back. I'm gonna get off the plane, get down on one knee and beg her to be my wife."  
  
"I think she'll be good for you." Rafe said "besides, maybe now you'll leave Sandy alone."  
  
"Yeah, maybe." Anthony had never told anyone about what Sandra had pulled, but it didn't matter.  
  
It was two weeks after that, the very day Mikayla received her letter. the Hornet broke into utter bedlam.  
  
The call came out  
"Army pilots man you planes!"  
  
Anthony stumbled from the bathroom stall, his pants around his ankles. Knowing instantly that no good could come from this. He scrambled to the deck only to find the crew stuffing broomsticks in the slots that normally held guns. He knew then, that this was real.   
  
Nothing, with the exception of holding Mikayla, ever made Tony feel better in his life, then as he flew over the Japanese country side, bringing vengeance for Billy and making America safe for Mickey and their future.  
  
It was a dangerous mission but he felt safe in the hands of Danny and Gooze. Well maybe not as much Gooze, but he certainly trusted his life to Danny. He soon found out the homing beacons were not working and they were low on fuel but still he trusted Danny. Then came the holler from the cockpit.  
"Look alive back there, I see a coastline!"  
  
China!  
  
Suddenly all kinds of thought came flooding his brain. Images of Mikayla in an apron, meeting him at the front door holding their baby, or walking down the aisle in a beautiful wedding dress. They began swirling around in his head, however he didn't have much time to enjoy them for long. Rafe's plane had just crashed landed in the middle of a heavily Japanese patrolled part of China.  
  
From the air Danny, Gooze and Anthony could see the enemy surge toward the wreckage of Rafe's plane and the members of his crew. Danny made the call, they were going to protect their friends. Anthony was their gunner and so he shook the thoughts of Mickey from his mind band focused on the task as hand. The B-25 buzzed over the heads of Rafe's crew and Tony nailed the Japs, cutting them down like stocks of corn. And in what seemed like a millisecond, the sweet cheers of victory, were replaced by the eerie squeal of twisted metal, the shattering of glass and the painful cry of American soldiers. 


End file.
